


You Could Have Knocked Me Out With a Soccer Ball

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was just reading a book in the park when the loud group of guys came and messed up his afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Have Knocked Me Out With a Soccer Ball

**Author's Note:**

> two people sent me the following prompt: 
> 
> "I was trying to read in the park and your stray football fucking knocked me unconscious"
> 
> I know it says football but Pete played soccer so yeah. 
> 
> (Not grammar or spell checked btdubs)

The park at two in the afternoon on a cool fall day is the perfect place to read a good book, especially when bundled in a jacket and a beanie. It's where Patrick likes to spend his afternoons, despite his hectic college sophomore schedule.

It's normally quiet, only the occasional couple strolling along or a family out a picnic. It's always peaceful, the swirling dance of autumn leaves.

Today is like any other day, arrive at the park, sit on his bench, open up his current book, and read. But after twenty minutes of quiet peacefulness, there's a loud shouting and hollering. Patrick startles at the sudden noise, turning to see what all the noise is.

A group of boys, all familiar have strolled into the park. Patrick recognizes them as students from his college, and especially recognizes the leader. Tanned skin that has ink adorning it, Pete Wentz is infamous at his college. He's known for being hot, a good fuck, and a troublemaker, even at twenty-three. 

Pete Wentz is holding a soccer ball, which he abruptly drops and kicks. The group of guys holler and chase after him, and Patrick assumes they begin playing a game of soccer. He's heard from Andy that Pete's the leader of the team, and he can totally see it.

Patrick watches for few moments and then turns back to his book, trying to ignore the loud ruckus behind him. It's hard, but he manages, until there's a loud shout, "Look out!"

The next thing he feels is a sharp pain in the back of his head and then in his face as he falls forward off the bench. The last thing he sees is the horrified face of Pete Wentz and shocked expressions from at least ten boys.

-x-

When Patrick comes to, he groans, pain spiking up in his neck and the back of his head. He forces his eyes open and is greeted with Pete Wentz's face three inches from his. The expression on his face is a mixture of guilt, horror, and concern. He still looks hot, though.

"Oh my God, you're awake!" Pete nearly yells in relief, relief spreading across his face. He feels arms under his, pulling him up, and he yelps. "Dude, chill, he's just helping." 

Patrick twists and comes face to face with an extremely tall tanned dude grinning at him. The dude helps him up onto the bench, where he collapses and squeezes his eyes shut as a wave of pain overcomes him.

"My head," Patrick starts, licking his lips and opening his eyes. Pete is looking at him intently, still on his knees. Patrick briefly has an image of him on his knees, using his pretty mouth to blow him. Fuck, he really shouldn't be thinking that, or he'll pop a boner in front of the hottest guy in his uni. "My head really hurts." Patrick manages to say, forcing his mind back to the current issue.

Pete waves his friends away and they disperse, heading back to the field and kicking the ball around. Pete sits next to Patrick and asks, "You might have a concussion. Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?"

Patrick jerks his head, he doesn't feel particularly nauseous. Then, suddenly, he feels something rise in his stomach. "Oh, fuck." Patrick tells Pete before he gags and throws up all over him.

Pete looks even more horrified, shedding his shirt quickly. It's got throw up on it and is probably ruined. At least nothing really got on his jeans, Patrick thinks miserably. He turns and retched again, heaving out nothing until he can't anymore. When he catches his breath, he wipes his mouth and spits, grimacing.

"I am so sorry." Patrick tells Pete, ready to fall into a hole and die. Pete doesn't look so horrified anymore, and he grins. He stands and Patrick has the chance to admire his abs and the tattoo right above his groin. Then he remembers he just threw up on him. Not very charming.

"Hey, it's okay. It's kind of my fault." Pete grins sheepishly, holding a hand out. "We can tell our kids this story." He throws Patrick a wink and Patrick flushes, cheeks burning. Again, he just threw up on the guy, and he was flirting with him. "Uh, do you want to go get cleaned up and stuff in my dorm? The buildings just right here." Pete tells him.

"That's very forward of you." Patrick blurts, unable to control himself. He blushes again, his cheeks burning. But Pete just gives him a cheeky grin.

"It won't be so forward if we get acquainted on the walk there." Pete replies, still grinning. Patrick feels slightly faint, and it's not because he potentially has a concussion.

-x-

"Make yourself at home." Pete tells him, waving his hands around. "The bathrooms down the hall if you want to wash out your mouth." And yeah, Patrick needs to do that. Patrick nods and goes to the room, rinsing his mouth out for a few minutes. When he comes back out, Pete's back in a shirt - Patrick can't say he's not disappointed - and sweat pants. He still looks hot.

Pete approaches him until their bodies are nearly touching. Patrick's breath hitches and his heart quickens, but all Pete says is, "Your name? You told me a lot on the walk, but not your name." 

Oh God, Patrick wants to die from embarrassment. "Patrick. It's Patrick." Pete nods and steps back. Patrick, again, is a little disappointed. 

"So, you remember your name, do you remember your address?" Pete asks. Patrick nods, watching as Pete thinks. "You can remember everything?" Patrick nods again and then panics as Pete steps close to him again.

"What-" Patrick starts, cut off by Pete's nose bumping his. His brain is short circuiting, because he could just lean forward a little and tilt his head and they would be kissing.

Pete stays in that position for a moment before answering. "Checking to see if your pupils are dilated. I think that's what you're supposed to do." Pete shrugs and steps back again.

"Oh." Patrick sounds disappointed, even to himself. "So, um-" This time, he's cut off by Pete looping his fingers in his belt holes and bringing him closer. 

"Let's get coffee. On me, since I almost gave you a concussion." Pete offers, looking hopeful. Patrick suddenly wonders if all the things they say about Pete are false. The rumors that he's mean, tough, harsh seem pretty false, considering how sweet and caring he's acting towards Patrick. Patrick shoves all those rumors away and focuses on the Pete right here. Pete almost looks like a puppy. Besides, free coffee is great, and so is spending time with hot boys.

"Yeah, let's get coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll end up doing a sequel or something lol
> 
> send me fic requests and prompts at centurese.tumblr.com!
> 
> As always, comments on what you thought are appreciated!


End file.
